In a distributed computing environment, one device may be able to access data and/or invoke methods on another remote device. For instance, in a client-server model, tasks may be divided between the servers that provide resources and/or services and the clients that consume the resources and/or the services. Alternately, in a peer-to-peer model, services and/or resources may be shared amongst a group of peer nodes having identical privileges and/or capabilities.